Vítimas do Amor
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Tradução - Vivemos um jogo e todos somos vítimas do amor. Eles poderiam mudar, poderiam lutar, mas sempre voltariam um para o outro.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e também não pertece à MegamiZe, autora do original em inglês.

**Rating:** M por lemon – entendam por hentai. Em inglês lemon é toda e qualquer fic que contenha cenas de sexo.

Essa é a primeira tradução que eu faço e posto. Eu gostei tanto dessa fic que traduzi tudo em umas duas horas e no mesmo dia que eu li, porque quero que vocês leiam também! A nota da autora é a original, eu traduzi, o meu comentário está na nota da tradutora.  
E eu vou traduzir as reviews para mandar para a autora, então fiquem à vontade.

O título original em inglês é "Victims of Love" de autoria da Megami. Ze  
(... /s/4811450/1/Victims_of_Love). As partes em itálico centralizadas são trechos da música também chamada Victims of Love, da banda Good Charlotte, e também não pertence á autora ou a mim.

* * *

**Vítimas do Amor**

Eles dizem que o amor era uma condição

Em que a felicidade de um é essencial para a felicidade do outro

E ambos são vítimas disso.

(..._e não podem escapar)_

X-

_No começo, eu tentei te alertar_

-X-

Ela ofegou. O ar queimou seus pulmões.

Mechas de cabelo cor de areia colaram-se em seu rosto. Fechando os olhos verdes com força, a loira ergueu a cabeça para o teto, seus dentes mordendo os lábios inchados.

Ela ditava o ritmo, ele apenas seguia.

Moveu os quadris contra os dele. A sensação de tê-lo dentro de si, ali presente, _com ela. _Completa.

Gemeu quando ele a penetrou mais fundo. O prazer fez suas coxas, apoiadas nos quadris dele, tremerem e se retesarem. A mulher pressionou seus joelhos no colchão, suportando todo o seu peso. Movendo-se para cima um pouco, depois descendo, pressionando sua pélvis contra a dele, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem.

(... _sentindo-o tremer debaixo dela.)_

Dedos fortes encontraram seus quadris, apertando-os numa antecipação prazerosa, impulsionando-a na direção que ele queria. Na direção que ele precisava.

- Temari...

_(... e ele sabia que também precisava...)_

Arfou quando ele puxou-a para baixo, de encontro a ele. Podia sentir seus músculos se contraírem em volta dele, sua respiração irregular. Jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas, seu corpo se ergueu.

Ele a segurou, impedindo-a de cair.

(... _ele sempre a seguraria)_

E então aquilo escapou de seus lábios, misturando-se com a escuridão, esmagando a ilusão.

- Eu amo você.

Provava que ela era uma vítima.

-X-

_...você brinca com fogo, vai acabar se queimando._

_-X-_

Ela abraçou os próprios joelhos e apoiou seu queixo neles enquanto observava a luz da lua refletida na parede.

Gentilmente esfregou uma das coxas nuas, respirando de maneira tensa. Lágrimas queimaram o fundo de seus olhos. Nunca seriam derramadas.

A primeira vez não era para ter acontecido.

(... _nem a segunda, a terceira...)_

Acordaram gritando na manhã seguinte, culpando um ao outro pelo que acontecera.

Concordaram que tudo haviam acontecido no calor do momento. Era a adrenalina da missão. Só parecia paixão. Nunca mais aconteceria. Não tinha significado nada.

(... _nenhum dos dois acreditou naquilo)._

-X-

_...estou preso numa teia e a presa é meu coração._

-X-

As costas dela rasparam a parede e as mãos dele seguraram suas coxas.

Ela arfou quando ele a trouxe para perto de seu corpo.

Agarrou as roupas masculinas violentamente, afastou o colete Jounin pelos ombros largos e puxou a camisa do shinobi insistentemente. Ele puxou desesperadamente o obi que circundava sua cintura, rosnando baixo quando a peça de roupa se recusou a sair.

Ele passou o braço por baixo das pernas da kunoichi, levantando-a e pressionando-a contra a parede com mais força, segurando todo o peso da loira. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas, suspirando alto quando ele esfregou a ereção contra a parte interna de sua coxa.

A boca do shinobi estava em seus ombros, expostos pela yukata que agora se encontrava presa em seus cotovelos, mal cobrindo seus seios. Ele beijou e chupou seu colo, a respiração quente.

- Shikamaru... – gemeu, olhando-o diretamente.

Ele retirou lentamente os lábios de seus seios e olhou-a nos olhos com uma expressão séria, implorante e preocupada. Ela sustentou o olhar.

Esmeraldas dentro de Obsidianas.

- Você realmente quer me dar o seu coração? – a voz dele soou estrangulada.

Temari sabia o que ele queria dizer. Sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Sabia o que estava fazendo com ele.

(... _sabia o que estava fazendo consigo mesma.)_

Mas não queria parar. Não queria pensar. Só queria silêncio em sua mente por alguns instantes. Queria que a dor fosse embora.

(_só por um momento...)_

Esmagou os lábios contra os dele de maneira rápida, movendo os quadris lentamente, tentando passar a mensagem ao ninja. Ele entendeu e abriu sua yukata grosseiramente.

A boca masculina se fechou em um de seus seios e os lábios da kunoichi se abriram num grito mudo de êxtase.

-X-

_...não cabe a você decidir._

-X-

Ela havia voltado para ele.

Haviam decidido que não se veriam mais. Mas se viram.

(... _e aquilo nunca poderia ser revertido)_

Diferente da primeira vez, acordaram (no chão, dessa vez) e não disseram nada. Apenas longas trocas de olhares e toques cheios de significado.

Ambos entendiam que aquilo não podia acontecer novamente. Só estavam dificultando as coisas para eles mesmos. Aquilo não significava nada.

(..._então porque parecia ser mais que aquilo?)_

-X-

_...e aqui estamos nós, na mesma situação._

-X-

A mente dele estava gritando.

(..._seu coração também)_

Os braços da kunoichi estavam firmemente fechados em volta de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para perto. Ele queria se afastar, queria parar.

_(...mas ele precisava ficar)_

Ofegou contra o pescoço da loira, incentivado pela pulsação dela. Ela resmungou baixinho e moveu a cabeça para o lado. O pescoço esguio implorava por atenção. Contra toda a lógica, ele se descobriu sugando a carne macia, beijando mais para baixo.

Desejando ouvi-la murmurar seu nome como ela costumava fazer.

Com uma mão o Nara abriu o kimono que ela usava, assistindo enquanto a peça caía e expunha o corpo feminino. Temari protestou contra o ar gelado e trouxe-o para mais perto, pressionando-o contra ela. Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas da loira e segurou seus quadris, deixando sua língua brincar com um dos seios da kunoichi.

Os sussurros viraram gemidos quando ele aprisionou um dos mamilos entre os lábios. Ele saboreou a reação da princesa do vento e percebeu como aquilo alimentava sua própria paixão. Mordiscou de leve e ela gritou.

_(... oh Deus, ela estava implorando)_

Suas mãos puxaram as laterais da calcinha que ela usava, descendo-as pelas pernas perfeitas. Quanto mais longe eles iam, mais sua mente gritava até que sentiu como se não pudesse mais pensar. Ele parou, a calcinha ainda ao redor dos joelhos da loira, e então Shikamaru falou, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Você vai me dar seu coração?

Ela arregalou os olhos, ainda encarando-o, procurando por motivos, por razões. A resposta era óbvia para ele, para ela. Temari sabia que era lógico, e sabia o que deveria dizer.

- Sim...

(_... mas ela ignorou aquilo)_

-X-

_...você está fugindo porque aconteceu de novo e você quer que isso acabe._

-X-

Temari acordou antes dele e remoeu o que eles haviam conversado.

Principalmente o que ela havia dito.

Sua mente gritou com ela e seu coração doeu. Havia errado, sua resposta fora dita por impulso. Não entregaria seu coração a um shinobi da Folha. Suas Vilas não estavam em guerra, mas o clima estava tenso e estranho, distante dos termos de amizade. Quando andava por Konoha os civis a olhavam e julgavam, fofocando depois com seus amigos.

Não podia fazer aquilo consigo mesma. Como ela poderia ficar voltando para aquele.. aquele...

Chacoalhou a cabeça vigorosamente.

(_...tentando conter as lágrimas)_

Shikamaru acordou um pouco depois e ela disse que eles precisavam parar.

Algumas palavras depois, eles voltaram a brigar.

Gritaram, feriram sentimentos expostos, um tentando atingir o outro o máximo que conseguia.

Sem se dar conta, ele disse para ela nunca mais voltar, para deixá-lo sozinho. Ele não se importava com ela, e ela sempre aparecia no momento errado, sempre estava lá no momento errado. E quando ela estava lá _aquilo _aconteceria. Ela o encarou, os punhos trêmulos apertados. Concordou com tudo e bateu a porta. Não precisava dele para nada.

(..._então porque parecia que seu coração estava morrendo?)_

-X-

_...agora você está pensando nas coisas que pensou que queria dizer, mas quando abriu a boca elas não saíram como você esperava._

-X-

Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela, com um pé apoiado e o outro pendurado.

Sua testa estava pressionada contra o vidro, e a chuva que descia pela vidraça embaçava sua visão e criava formas nas paredes ao seu redor.

Estava escuro, mas não se importava em acender nenhuma luz. Estava sentado lá há horas, olhando pela janela, tentando pensar; mas na maior parte do tempo não era pensar, mas esvaziar a mente. Seus amigos apareciam regularmente, verificando como estava, tentando persuadi-lo a sair do apartamento. Ele não se movia ou respondia.

Tudo o que fez foi ficar sentado ali com a testa contra a vidraça, sentindo o frio do vidro.

_(... frio assim como seu coração)_

Queria chorar.

Mas se o fizesse, se lembraria dela.

_(... bebê chorão.)_

Tinha estragado tudo, mas não teve aquela intenção. Estava com raiva e aquilo simplesmente surgiu do nada.

E agora ela havia ido embora e ele não poderia vê-la novamente, sentir seu cheiro uma outra vez. Ou ainda ter o luxo de ouvir sua risada... tudo foi tirado dele. Queria morrer. Nunca havia se sentido tão patético durante toda sua vida.

Só queria chorar. Podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

Mas elas nunca surgiram.

Ele parou de respirar.

Parou de se mexer.

Seu coração parou de bater.

Por um longo momento ele a encarou, parada na soleira da sua porta, encharcada pela chuva. O peito dela se elevava em respirações curtas e irregulares. As roupas estavam coladas ao corpo, o cabelo caído em seu rosto, solto das chiquinhas. O coração dele bateu dolorosamente e ele deu um passo à frente quando ela finalmente falou.

- Eu nunca escuto.

Correu até ela com o coração doendo de alívio. Eles se agarraram como se suas vidas dependessem um do outro e ele esmagou os lábios contra os dela, tentando desesperadamente provar a si próprio que ela era real. Tentando desesperadamente se assegurar de que tudo estava bem, desesperadamente tentando conduzir e sentir... amor. Ela ergueu as mãos e segurou seu rosto, correspondendo ao beijo de maneira igualmente desesperada.

Água correu pelas bochechas deles e misturou-se aos seus lábios, depois em suas línguas. Era salgado.

(_...eram lágrimas.)_

-X-

_...você pode mudar, mas sempre vai voltar para mais._

-X-

Ele ofegava.

Investia contra a loira de maneira incontrolável e apaixonada. Havia sentido tanto a falta dela. Precisava dela, não era mais um querer, e não conseguia entender. Estava sendo mais agressivo do que desejava, mas teria tempo para fazer amor docemente mais tarde.

Ela se retorceu debaixo dele, sua mão direita apoiada na cabeceira da cama, tentando evitar bater a cabeça devido ao ritmo agressivo deles. Entre suspiros e gemidos o shinobi abaixava a cabeça e a beijava com voracidade.

A dor que sentiu no coração durante todo o último mês havia desaparecido, e ela não entendia. Sabia que talvez aquilo enganasse a dor, mas a dor havia desaparecido completamente.

Perdeu a noção do que pensava quando ele atingiu _aquele_ ponto. Sentiu seu corpo tremer e responder com arrepios enquanto gemia alto. Ele atingiu o ponto novamente, repetidamente, desejando aquela reação dela.

Ela finalmente perdeu completamente a noção de qualquer coisa e gritou em êxtase.

Os músculos femininos se contraíram ao redor dele, e o Nara disse um palavrão em voz alta e caiu no vazio com ela, em completa euforia e esquecimento. O corpo da kunoichi estava quente e molhado pelo suor. Quando ela lentamente retornou a si, percebeu o peso sobre seu peito, mas não prestou muita atenção. Só se importou com a sensação de senti-lo dentro dela, a sensação de estar totalmente completa; como se ele fosse a única coisa no mundo de que precisava naquele momento.

E de novo ela disse aquilo, como havia dito na primeira vez, na segunda, na terceira...

- Eu amo você...

-X-

_...todo mundo já feriu alguém._

_...todo mundo já foi ferido por alguém._

-X-

Temari suspirou profundamente.

Desejou saber o que estava acontecendo. Se soubesse, saberia como agir. Não tinha coragem para confrontar a situação. Normalmente seria a primeira a resolver qualquer problema. Mas aquilo... aquilo era diferente.

Desceu silenciosamente da cama e começou a procurar por suas roupas. Talvez, se conseguisse ir embora antes que ele acordasse... seria melhor, para os dois. Mas não sabia dizer por quanto tempo conseguiria se manter longe.

- É melhor que você não esteja indo embora, Temari. – Shikamaru disse de maneira firme.

A kunoichi retrocedeu discretamente e se virou para olhar para ele, sentado na beirada da cama usando apenas boxers.

- E se eu estiver? – ela respondeu suavemente. O que quer que aconteça, sempre teria seu orgulho.

- Se estiver, eu _vou _te impedir. – o manipulador de sombras respondeu de maneira determinada. A luz da lua iluminava as feições masculinas, mostrando os olhos escuros cheios daquela determinação que transparecia em sua voz.

- Shikamaru... – Temari implorou – Não torne isso mais difícil para você. Você vai ter a chance de estar com outras mulheres, por favor aceite!

Ainda que ela soubesse que aquilo destruiria seu coração.

- Mulher – o Nara rosnou enquanto se levantava e ficava de frente para ela, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. – Eu só pensei nisso no último mês. Desde quando eu penso tanto em algo que não é relacionado a trabalho? Pensei em você enquanto almoçava com o meu time. Pensei em você durante as minhas reuniões. Por Deus, pensei nisso até enquanto observava nuvens!

Temari deu uma risadinha, mas parou subitamente ao ver a expressão dele, dura e séria.

- Não tem graça.

O shinobi agarrou uma de suas mãos e ela deu um gritinho de dor.

- Shikamaru...

Ele puxou a mão dela para baixo, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta.

- Temari, me escute agora – Shikamaru colocou um dedo debaixo do queixo da loira, levantando seu rosto para que ela olhasse para ele. – Eu não quero estar com outra mulher que não seja você.

O coração dela bateu violentamente no peito.

- Nossas Vilas... – ela começou, desviando os olhos. Ele a forçou a encará-lo novamente.

- A gente dá um jeito. Por mais problemático que seja, a gente dá um jeito.

Temari não conseguiu evitar o sorriso de felicidade genuína que surgiu em seu rosto. Nunca se sentiu tão esperançosa, feliz e agradecida, e ainda havia outro sentimento, tão forte que chegava a doer. Seria amor?

- Porque existem algumas coisas que valem a pena, apesar de serem problemáticas. – Shikamaru sorriu para ela.

Ela o empurrou gentilmente em direção à cama. Ele a puxou para si.

Como havia prometido, ele seria doce com ela dessa vez.

Exatamente como eles precisavam.

-X-

_...não tente lutar._

-X-

**FIN**

_É um jogo, e somos todos vítimas do amor._

_

* * *

_**N****/A**: Essa foi minha primeira fic com lemon e rating M. Então, se vocês puderem dar dicas de como eu posso melhorar, por favor o façam.  
Se ninguém entendeu nada, por favor me mande uma PM e pergunte! Eu sei que ficou um pouco confuso.  
E eu usei algumas frases da música "Victims of Love", do Good Charlotte.  
Por favor deixem review, eu trabalhei MUITO duro nessa fic, e não tem recompensa melhor do que alguém te dizer que gostou da sua fic.  
Então se você deixou uma review, você é o máximo.  
-Ze

**N/T**: Eu me apaixonei por essa fic e pedi pra Ze deixar eu traduzir. Apesar de gostar de romancear bastante nas minhas próprias fics, eu acho que o Shikamaru e Temari lutariam muito contra o que sentem um pelo outro, apesar de não resistirem um ao outro, e essa fic exterioriza isso muito bem.

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei, e espero ter feito um trabalho decente como tradutora. Esta fic foi revisada algumas vezes, mas ainda pode conter erros, então por favor relevem.

Então, merece uma review?


End file.
